Surpresas do Acaso
by Musa-sama
Summary: Sasuke,agora com 16 anos,tem seu dia completamente estranho,agora ele descobrira quem nem tudo é o que parece,mas não significa que será em todo ruim[varios casais][2]
1. Dia esquisito

**Disclaimer**

Eu Musa Jesy H. M. K. M.,em pleno direito afirmo e reafirmo que Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem ainda. 

Pois eu irei consegui-los,e quando conseguir farei clones e venderei por mil dolares então esperem ate que minha vingança contra Kishimoto esteje completa 

**Casais**

Realmente não sei mas acho que vai ser SasuXHina,NaruXSaku,TemaXShika,GaaXInoXKiba,KankuXOc e outros

* * *

**Surpresas do Acaso**

**1-Dia Esquisito **

Sasuke agora com 16 anos,corpo demonstrando que os treinos resultaram em um belo corpo,seus olhos onix,agora sem a vontade de poder pois ja conseguira matar aquela que fez sua vida um desastre,o cabelo preto-azulado realçando com a pele alva.o deixara mais bonito e mais desejado entre a garotas da vila,ele seguia rumo a ponte para encontrar o seu time,que tambem havia crescido muito,Sakura não deixou os cabelos crescerem novamente agora estavam na altura dos ombros,a cor rosada ficou mais intensa,os olhos verde-esmeralda perderam a inocencia para dar lugar a coragem e determinação,o corpo agora ja não era de uma criança de 12 anos e sim de uma mulher bela devo ressaltar,Naruto tambem crescera estava mais alto,não podia mais o chamarem de tampinha mesmo ainda sendo o mais baixo do time,os cabelos loiros continuavam rebeldes e curtos,so que mais platinados dando contribuindo com sua cara infantil que não mudara nada,continuava extrovertido so que perdera sua capacidade de não entender nada,Kakashi fora o que menos mudou continuava o mesmo so que com mais cabelos brancos,não que aparecesse,namorou Shizune por um ano,Anko dois 6 meses e agora estava namorando Kurenai o namoro ja dura 2 anos,ela conseguiu ate fazer ele parar de ler o Icha Icha,como?Eu desconfio mais seria muito vulgar falar aqui,.

Chegou na ponte e todos os três ja estavam o esperando depois que passou a conviver mais com Kakashi pegou algumas de suas manias,isso é o que eles achavam para ele continua o mesmo,colocou a mão nos ouvido em pensamento(xD) para não escutar os gritos de Naruto,e se escorou na ponte esperando Kakashi falar da missão ultimamente estavam tendo varias de rank c,para a felicidade de Naruto,provavelmente deveriam levar alguem a alguma cidade novamente,o Hatake passou a falar a missão e ele se botou a prestar atenção nela.

Kakashi-Hoje,vocês teram que ajudar o time 10 com a limpeza do parque de Konoha é so isso.

Naruto-Ah que saco Kakashi-sensei por que temos que fazer isso com eles

Sakura-Kakashi-sensei eles não podem fazer isso sozinhos?

Kakashi-Não e quase me esqueço,Sasuke Hyuuga Hiashi quer falar contigo,ele marcou um encontro para daqui uma hora.

Sasuke-Encontro?

Kaashi-Hai,ele disse que precisava falar contigo é pra você ir a mansão Hyuuga depois.

Sasuke-Certo mais e a missão?

Kakashi-Você não precisa cumprir va tomar um banho e se arrumar

Naruto-O quê?Sasuke-baka não vai ter que fazer a missão

Kakashi-Naruto cala a boca.

Naruto-Unh

Sasuke-Ja ne

O garoto seguiu para o Bairro Uchiha,entrou dentro da casa qual ele considerava um lar,chegou no seu quarto,ele estava escuro como sempre,a janela fechada por tabuas,com algumas frestas de luz,pegou uma toalha e separou,uma bermuda e uma regata azul os dois com o simbolo dos Uchiha e foi ao banheiro,entrou na banheira e ficou pensando,"o que sera que ele queria,nunca nem seguer havia falado com ele,pelo que sabia ele era lider do clã Hyuuga, e Pai de Hinata e Hanabi,com quem nem falava direito so uns Oi durante uma missão ou outra"saiu do banho enrolado com a toalha na cintura(garotas babando e garotos cuspindo fogo ),se vestiu e foi ao escontro do Hyuuga.

Chegando a porta da mansão apertou a campainha,logo depois uma garota apareceu,tinha cabelo preto-azulado que ia ate as orelhas,duas mechas maiores que iam ate o ombro,um corpo muito belo,os olhos demonstravam uma inocencia e timidez muito grande,ele usava um shorts preto que não chegava a metade da coxa e uma top tambem preto o garoto ficou que nem um bobo admirando a garota ate que foi tirado de seus pensamentos.

Hinata-Sasuke-san chegou bem na hora otou-san esta te esperando.Falou timida porem sem nem encostar um dedo no outro com antigamente.

Sasuke-"essa é a Hinata,nossa como mudou"-Hn

Com esse hn positivo a garota o levou ate uma sala de estar onde o Hyuuga Hiashi estava sentado imponente o olhando como se lê-se sua alma o que ele não duvida dada a intensidade do olhar depois de um silencio constrangedor ele se pronunciou.

Hiashi-Hinata,saia e nos deixe sós-a garota saiu em direção a uma porta que tinha no canto da sala-Sasuke-san sente-se

Ele se sentou na poltona branca que lhe foi dirigida

Sasuke-Então o que queria falar comigo?

Hiashi-Esse assunto é de extrema importancia,eu não sei se você sabe mas eu fui um grande amigo do seu pai-ele suspirou e continuou-Fugaku-san e eu concordamos antes você nascer que iriamos juntar o clã Hyuuga com o Clã Uchiha por causa da linhagem avançada,com isso quando seu filho,no caso você,completa-se 16 anos teria um ano para escolher uma Hyuuga para você se casar,contanto eu não quero que você se sinta pressionado então queria que pensasse sobre o assunto,você poderia vir morar aqui para conhecer melhor as garotas do clã,não precisa responder agora pode responder amanhã.-O Hyuuga soltou mais um suspiro esse mais profunfo e disse-Hinata saia de atrás dessa porta e leve o senhor Uchiha a saída.

A kunoichi saiu da porta com um sorrisinho que ele não consegui definir,ainda estava pasmo com a revelação que havia acabado de escutar,seu pai queria que ele se casasse com uma garota do clã Hyuuga e tinha um ano para escolher iria aceitar o convite de Hiashi-san e morar um tempo aqui pra ver se encontra alguma garota que preste não tinha nada a perder não gostava de ninguem mesmo.Hinata o olhava esperando que ele o seguisse quando reparou nisso se pôs a seguir a garota um silencio incomodo reinava entre eles a garota então foi obrigada a quebra-lo.

Hinata-Então vai aceitar a proposta do meu pai?

Sasuke-Acho que sim,mas não quero me prender a alguem irritante.

Hinata-Ora se não gostar de ninguêm da um jeito de escapar dessa condição.

Sasuke-Não é facil fazer isso!

Hinata-Eu ja estou dando um jeito.

Sasuke-Hã?

Hinata-Eu quando completar 18 anos terei que me casar com Neji,so que eu não quero me casar com alguem chato que nem ele,não conta isso para ele viu,e tambêm ele gosta de outra então achamos um jeito de escapar desse casamento arranjado.

Sasuke-Como?Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo,nunca demonstrava sua curiosidade e a garota tambem não parecia aquela garota timida que vivia corada.

Hinata-Ele tem que engravidar outra garota,então serão obrigados a deixarem ele se casar com ela,simples e eu ainda fico livre.

Sasuke-Você é estranha.

Hinata-Por que?

Sasuke-Até ontem mesmo eu te via toda corada e gaguejando agora ta aqui falando como se falasse com um amigo intimo.

Hinata-Ah isso,eu não sou timida como todos pensam,sou como você esta vendo agora mais isso é um segredo não conte a ninguêm ok?

Sasuke-Yoshi,quem mais sabe dessa sua verdadeira personalidade?

Hinata-Deixa eu ver,Kiba-kun,Shino-kun,Akamaru-kun,Neji-kun,Kurenai-sensei,o clã Hyuuga inteiro,Gaara-kun e você.

Sasuke-Gaara-kun?Perguntou surpreso

Eles ainda estavam indo ao portão de estrada(gnt esse portão é muitoooooooooo longe)

Hinata-É Sabaku no Gaara,aquele que lutou contigo no exame chunnin e perdeu para o Naruto-kun

Sasuke-Eu sei quem é,mas como ele sabe?

Hinata-É uma longa historia

Sasuke-Tenho tempo

Hinata-Eu conheci ele no exame chunnin,quando ele quase me matou-ia continuar mas foi interrompida pelo Uchiha

Sasuke-Matou?

Hinata-Hai,ele estava em uma de suas crises por sangue(xD),eu estava em um corredor da arena então ele veio em minha direção,a areia tentou me pegar mais pulei,ele ia tentar de novo mais eu em um acesso de loucura fiz a unica coisa que me veio a cabeça.

Sasuke-O quê?

Hinata-O Beijei!

Sasuke-Como?

Hinata-Tu é surdo,eu dei um pulo parei em sua frente e antes da areia me atacar o beijei,a areia parou na hora ele me olhou de um jeito estranho acho que em descrença,a areia voltou para o jarro e ele passou reto,depois do exame chunnin mais ou menos um mês recebi uma uma carta dele perguntando por que eu fiz aquilo,começamos a conversar e viramos amigos,isso é um segredo ouviu ninguêm alem de ti sabe isso.

Sasuke-Ok,então vou indo(chegaram no portão finalmente xD),nos falamos.

Hinata-Não,vamos fingir que essa conversa não existiu,tanto porque amanhâ na missão eu vou ser a envergonhada.

Sasuke-Missão?

Hinata-Sim,nós,o seu time,o meu,o do Neji,e da Ino,mais o time do Gaara e outros 2 la da areia,receberemos umas ferias por trabalho em excesso,mais Tsunade dira amanhã

Sasuke-Como tu sabe?

Hinata-Gaara-kun me contou

Sasuke-Certo,Ja ne

Hinata-Ja

O garoto saiu praticamente correndo,esse tinha sido seu dia mais esquisito,primeiro descobri que foi comprometido com a se casar com uma garota que tem que ser do clã Hyuuga,depois descobri que Hinata não é quem ele pensava e ainda é amiga do Sabaku,e pra terminar descobre que vai ganhar férias realmente esta precisando disso.

Chegou em casa e caiu em um sono profundo sem sonho nem nada.Amanhã seria um longo dia.

* * *

**N/A:Ohayou gnt**

**Euzinha sonhei com essa fic hoje então antes que esquecesse to postando aqui,como disse eu não gosto de sasusaku então essa fic não sera deles,alem de SasuHinata e TemaShika não escolhi outros casais entã se quiserem deixar suas opiniõ vou fazer o cap 2 dela agora.**

**Mas o que acharam sera bem interessante mais a metade da fic acontecera nessas ferias deles e sera tabem onde os beijos e outras coisas iram rolar então comentem e digam se gostam essa é minha primeira fic não UA e gostaria de suas opiniões agora uma publicidade extra das minhas fics.**

_Ferias,acampamento igual a muita confusao_

**Final de ano,chegou as ferias Temari,Hinata,Tenten,Sakura,Ino e Minako organizam um tipo de acampamento,muita confusao casais novos,romance e comedia entrem no meu mundo de confusao.Casais varios12**

_Corpo Escultural_

**Varios casais,principal Hinata e Sasuke,intrigas,festas,confusoes, e é claro varias(os) modelos para embelezar a fic**

_Encontrei o Amor_

**Hinata lembra do dia em que foi marcado por ser o mais triste e tambem o mais feliz e chega a conclusao que encontrou o amorFluffykibaXhinata**

_Festa do Pijama_

**Tenten,Ino,Sakura,Hinata fazem uma reuniao na mansão hyuuga para se declararem pra seus amores sera que elas vao conseguir e qual sera a reaçao deles entre e confiraOneshotShikaxIno,NaruxHina,TenxNeji**

_One shots of Naruto_

_**Noite Selada**_**  
**

**O plano para derrotar Orochimaru foi um sucesso graças a ajuda de Uchiha Sasuke e a Hokage para comemorar a vitoria esta planejou uma festival,Temari caminhando pelo festival se pergunta por que não consegue se declarar como os outros mas talves o dia chegouOne ShotTemariXShika**

_**Kakashi-Sensei**_

**Um dia normal em Konoha,passaros voando,comerciantes abrindo suas lojas,shinobis indo para suas missoes realmente estava um dia normal a nao ser pelo simples fato de Kakashi chegar na hora,Naruto estar pensativo,Sakura durmindo e Sasuke ainda nao tinha chegado resumindo nao estava nada normal.O que acontece quando Kakashi manda Sakura buscar o Uchiha em sua casa muito mas o que de ler por sim mesmoOne ShotSasuXsaku**

Ai esta pessoal deem uma olhada tem pra todos os gostos,review se não o segundo cap nunka vai vir e quem comentar ganhar o kit completo de shinobis de konoha e se comentar em uma das minhas one dizendo que ja comentou aqui você recebe o boneco do Gaara e da Temari tambem então aproveitem os bonecos Naruto's são oferecimentos de:

M.J.H.M.K.M. Company

Agencia de Modelo Corpo Escultural

школа Shinobi

Prefeitura de Konoha-City

E

Musa Jesy Hyuuga Midorikawa Kyoyama Malfoy xD


	2. Missão Férias

**Disclaimer**

**Eu Musa Jesy H. M. K. M.,em pleno direito afirmo e reafirmo que Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem ainda. **

**Pois eu irei consegui-los,e quando conseguir farei clones e venderei por mil dolares então esperem ate que minha vingança contra Kishimoto esteje completa **

**Casais**

**Como o povo não gosta de Saku Naru nem eu xD,vai mudar um pouco então so vendo bjokas****  
**

**Boa Leitura **

**

* * *

**

**2-Missão Férias**

Estava cansado não teve nenhuma missão,mas mesmo assim foi muita noticia para um dia so,levantou e foi ao banho,nem tirou a roupa pois ja estava sem(sim babem aqui o Sasuke não gosta de durmir com roupa)entrou na banheira descansando as costas no seu fundo,depois do seu banho rapido de 1 hora(xD)saiu,se vestiu(chorem garotas,tudo que é bom dura pouco) com uma bermuda negra e sua camiseta basica(aquela com gola ok) branca,arrumou sua mala,pegou um origini e foi em direção a torre da hokage se sabia das férias não ia ficar esperando o baka do Naruto que sempre chega atrasado,chegou e ficou sentado na sala de espera sozinho.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Estava cansada de esperar Sasuke-kun estava demorando muito para aparecer ate Kakashi ja tinha chegado a meia hora mais 10 minutos e eles se atrasavam para a reunião com a hokage.Ia falar algo mas Naruto se adiantou

Naruto-Chega o Teme ta demorando muito Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi-Tem razão vamos para a reunião sem ele depois o informamos da decisão.

Sakura-Hai

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Estava cansada queria saber como Hanabi a tinha convencido a ficar escolhendo roupas durante a noite toda,agora de manhâ estava detonada,tomou um banho e vestiu seu colan de meia ninja(vamos explicar sabe aquela meia calça que a Temari usa é igual so que é no corpo todo tipo,dos pés ate o pescoço onde tem um corte reto na metade deste essa meia tampa as mãos fazendo com que seja um luva tambem) violeta,colocou um short que fica na metade da coxa preto e uma blusa tomara que caia tambem preto,ela queria colocar sua roupa de sempre mas Hanabi insistiu tanto que acabou cedendo,tomou seu café graças aos céus foi Neji que o preparou então pode comer a vontade sem medo de morrer como se fosse a comida de seu pai,se dirigiu a torre da hokage.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Estava cansado de esperar,iria ver se alguêm estava vindo quando entrou Hinata,ela estava muito bonita com um short preto do mesmo tamanho que o de ontem,usando um colan violeta,e uma blusa tomara que caia preta ia ignora-la mas sua curiosidade foi maior começou com um assunto nada haver.

Sasuke-Tem alguêm mais vindo?

Hinata-Não,vim sozinha.Olhei para ela,estava sorrindo seu estomago afundou com esse sorriso era lindo

Sasuke-Tu não iria ser a envergonhada,por que veio com essa roupa?

Hinata-Achou legal-ela levantou,deu uma voltinha,se sentou e fechou a cara-Hanabi me fez usa-la,disse que eu tinha que ser eu mesma pois nas nossas ferias todos iam descobrir.

Sasuke-Isso é verdade.Falou com o Sabaku hoje?

Hinata-Não por que?

Sasuke-Queria saber quem são os outros times da Suna.

Hinata-Eu não sei,mas ouvi dizer que os times são so de kunoichis e um shinobi.

Sasuke-Mas isso é possivel?

Hinata-Se existe é porque sim certo?

Sasuke-Não precisa ser estupida.

Hinata-Aff

Sasuke-Ele ja teve outros daqueles ataques?Tinha chegado no ponto que queria.

Hinata-De quando lhe beijei,sim mais eu não resolvi com isso né.

Ino-O que você disse Hinata?

Hinata-Na-nada I-ino-san.

Hinata corou e olhou para baixo pra não rir.

Ino-Sei-Ela passou por Hinata e se sentou ao meu lado,vi que não era so ela que tinha chegada mas todo os de konoha,ouvi um grito vindo de trás deles.

Naruto-Sasuke-teme por que não foi nos encontrar?

Sasuke-Não quis.

Naruto-E como sabia que era para vir pra ca?

Pow

Pronto ele levou um soco de Sakura.

Naruto-Itaiiiiii

Sakura-Como você sabia Sasuke-kun?Falou se sentando do meu lado tambem.

Sasuke-Uma amiga me contou.Olhei de relance para Hinata sem que ninguêm percebesse e vi ela abaixada tentando não rir.Kiba esta do seu lado tambêm rindo e Shino do lado Kiba,o Aburame estava sorrindo tambêm

Ino-Você tem amiga Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke-Algum problema?

Sakura-Não,mas quem é?Lançando o olhar tipo "eu mato essa vadia"

Sasuke-Ela pediu para não contar.

Hinata não aguentou e começou a rir,Kiba mesmo não entendendo o motivo acompanhou descobriria depois,Akamaru não querendo ficar de lado latiu junto todos olharam para eles.

Tenten-Por que esta rindo Hinata-chan?

Hinata-Nada.Disse tentando se controlar.

Ino-Então pare de rir,e que historia é essa "De quando lhe beijei"

Hinata parou de rir,Kiba tambêm e automaticamente Akamaru

Hinata-I-ino-san,sabia que é feio escutar a conversa particular entre eu e o Sasuke-kun.

Ino-Olha como fala Hinata

Hinata-Por que deveria?Ah e sobre o beijo não te interessa.

Tenten-Você não corou.Falou surpreendida

Neji-Hinata-sama,Hanabi-sama te convenceu?

Hinata-Hai,ou tu acha que ia vir com essa roupa por vontade propria-Ela levantou e deu uma volta como fez para Sasuke e se sentou.

Quando ela se sentou apareceu um redemoinho de areia e todos da Suna ficaram visiveis quando o redemoinho parou.

Kankurou-Ola gente

Temari-Que ta rolando aqui?

Garota-Nossa esse povo de Konoha é mal educado,tu não disse que eles eram cordiais Gaara?

Gaara-Acho que o fato é que eles estão surpreso

Garota2-So pode ser isso.

Garota3-Vamos sentar logo.Disse se sentando ao lado de Lee,onde tinha duas cadeiras sobrando-Vem Kiddo.

Kiddo Uma garota meio gordinha saiu do meio de todos e se sentou do lado da outra.-Valeu Undy.

Todos foram sentar tambem,Kankurou sentou ao lado de Temari que ficou do lado de Shikamaru que estava do lado de Chouji,que estava do Lado de Kiddo,que ficou do lado de Undy,que continuava do lado de Lee,que estava do lado de Sakura que ficou do lado de Sasuke e este do da Ino.As garotas da Suna(garota1,2,4,5) sentaram nas cadeiras do centro ao lado de Naruto,Neji,Tenten e Gaara sentou na cadeira que sobrou do lado de Hinata.Chegou perto dela e murmurou.

Gaara-Que historia de beijo é essa?

Hinata-O que eu te dei,ouviram eu falar no beijo com Sasuke.

Gaara-Ele sabe?

Hinata-Sim,eu confio nele.

Gaara-E que roupa é essa,desistiu da forma de santinha

Hinata-Não por vontade propria e a roupa não fui eu quem escolheu.

Gaara-Hanabi certo?

Hinata-Sim

Kiba-Hinata o que esta falando com o 5 Kage.(gente na fic aqui ja existe o sexto ok)

Hinata-Nada de importante

Gaara voltou a olhar para frente esperando a Hokage o que não demoru muito.

Tsunade-Ohayou,vamos entrem passarei a missão

Todos entraram

Tsunade-Quem ja sabe o motivo da reunião

Sasuke,Hinata e Gaara levantaram as mãos

Tsunade-Eu mereço,Gaara-san podia controlar sua lingua,estragou a surpresa Sasuke ja deve ter contado à todos.

Gaara-Ei,eu contei a Hinata,ela que contou para o Uchiha,não sei de nada.

Hinata-Tsunade tem razão,você não controla a lingua para nada.

Gaara-Aff

Naruto-Ei ei,sobre o que é a missão?

Shizune-É uma Super...

Gaara-...Mega...

Sasuke-...Power...

Hinata-...Missão

Rufam os tombores

Tam Tam Tam

Tsunade-A Missão...

Todos menos os que sabem-É É?

Tsunade sobe em um palco que apareceu de não sei onde,ela pega um microfone e fala-Férias

Todos menos a vocês sabem quem são-Quê?

Tsunade-Ainda bem,não perdi a aposta,Kakashi,Asuma,Jiraya me devem o respectivo ao salario de jounin.

Os Três de cabeça baixa-Hai

Kurenai e Anko-Ganhamos salarios a mais,ganhamos salarios a mais.

Kurenai-Eu fico com o do Kakashi

Anko-Eu do Asuma

Tsunade-Hey,se eu ficar com o Jiraya ele nunca vai me pagar

As 2-Por isso mesmo.Falam sorrindo

Sakura-Podemos voltar para a missão?

Tsunade-Ah é Shizune

Shizune-Hyuuga Hinata,Inuzuka Kiba,Aburame Shino,Hyuuga Neji,Mitsashi Tenten,Rock Lee,Nara Shikamaru,Yamanaka Ino,Akimichi Chouji,Uzumaki Naruto,Haruno Sakura,Uchiha Sasuke,Sabaku no Temari,Sabaku no Gaara,Sabaku no Kankurou,Watanabe Izume,Nakamura Miharu,Mikagawa Kiddo,Mikagawa Mari-undy,Mikagawa Sasori,Inurika Mai estão tendo muitas missões decidimos dar-lhe férias partiram daqui uma hora se preparem ficarão no hotel 5 estrelas "Ai no Umi"(mar do amor) e se comportam não quero ter que mandar alguêm para cuidar de vocês alguma pergunta?

Naruto-Hai

Tsunade-Guarde para si mesmo,saiam agora

Expulsa todo mundo

Hinata-Gaara,vamos comigo comer ramen?

Neji-Hinata,você vai sair com ele e não vai fazer sua mala?

Hinata cara de me adota-Minha mala ja esta pronta trás pra mim?

Neji-Não

Hinata cara de eu vou morrer por favor-Por favorzinho?

Neji-Não

Hinata volta para a cara seria-Eu sei o que você sonhou semana passada Otou-san não vai gostar nem ela se souberem.

Neji-Você não faria isso?

Hinata-Não-Ele sorriu confiante que venceu-Mas Hanabi sim.

Neji-Chantagista.Disse saindo

Hinata-Obrigada Neji-nissan.gritou feliz-Vamos?

Gaara-Hai

Temari-Gaara?

Gaara-Hum?

Temari-Onde vai?

Gaara-No Ichiraku

Miharu-Posso ir junto?

Naruto-Tambêm vou.

Hinata-Vão mas bem longe da gente

Todos o povo que tava presente fora da torre ficou olhando para ela.

Gaara-Vamos?

Kankurou-Quem disse que deixamos você ir?

Gaara virou olhou para ele-Eu sei o que sonharam semana passada.

Kankurou ficou quieto e saiu levando junto a familia Mikagawa(Sasori,Kiddo,Mari)

Temari-Isso não funciona comigo.Falou convicta

Gaara-Serio?"Sabe que eu te adoro meu querido,quero ficar junto contigo pra sempre meu b..."

Temari-Chega-Gritou fazendo todos tamparem os ouvidos-Ta bom se manda daqui mas se eu descobrir que alguêm soube disso você morrera.

Gaara-Ta,vamos Hinata-chan?

Hinata-Hai

Os dois sairam e Temari passou por cima de todo mundo ninguêm se atreveu a ficar no caminho mas um Garoto que estava ocupado observando as nuvens,não desviou caminho por não estar prestando atenção.

Shika-Itaiii,oh problematica sai da frente

Leque na cabeça,voa 5 metros

Temari continua passando reto ate que não é mais vista.

Shikamaru-Qual o problema dela?

Ino-Gaara a chantegeou.

Shikamaru-Como?

Kiba-Ele disse que se não o deixasse em paz ele iria contar os sonhos dela.

Shikamaru-Com quem essa problematica pode estar sonhando se for,seria matando alguêm.Falou despreucupado

Lee-Não ele falou uma parte do sonho e não me parece de assassinato

Sakura-Ele disse "Sabe que eu te adoro meu querido,quero ficar junto contigo pra sempre meu b..."

Tenten-Daí ela gritou não deu para escutar.

Sasuke-Eu ouvi.Falou sem se preucupar

Ino-Você ouviu sasuke-kun,o que ela disse?

Sasuke-Não to afim de morrer e logo ela mesma vai dizer.Dizendo isso saiu para buscar sua mala.

Todos aos poucos foram se dissipando ou indo para suas casas ou saindo para algum restaurante como Naruto,Miharu,Chouji,Kiba,Izume e Shino fizeram.

* * *

**N/A:Ohayou**

**O segundo cap espero que gostem,vou avisando quem não gosta de NaruMiha,SasuHina,NejiTen,GaaIno,ShikaTema e outros não precisa ler pois não vai gostar,afinal so faço fics desse tipo XD.**

**Eu adorei fazer esse cap,eu sei o que você sonhou semana passada,plagiei o eu sei o que você fez no ano passado xD,mas ficou legal,vocês ja sabem com quem Temari sonha,e Kankurou e Neji será que de baixo de seu rosto sem expressão tem um ero ou talvez pior?Leia acompanhe comente e saberá xP**

**Agradeço à**

Yamanako Loi

Uchiha Mikoncio

Hinata Hyuuga xD-Hina-niisan não é com a Hinata que ele ta comprometido,o trato é que ele tem que casar com alguêm do clã Hyuuga não importa quem,detalhe tem que ser da principal,ok vou indo bjokas

Yamanaka Yumi-Yumi-san,não vai mais ser sakunaru,mas concerteza tambêm não será sasusaku,talvez faça uma fic com esse casal se der tempo ok.

haruno uchiha sakura-Aposto certa sim o Neji tem que engravida alguêm e provavelmente vai ser a panda(acho ela parecida com um urso panda xD) sim,mas primeiro ele tem que se declarar xD.

Vlw por estarem comentado fico feliz que sempre gostem de minhas fics,pelo menos a maioria diz que gosta não sei se é verdade mas tem que conviver com essa duvida u.u vou indo,tenho que postar uma short toska de Ino Gaa que fiz e cuidar de minha nova fic a qual não vou postar aqui ate termina-la se chama Missão Kawasumi é um romance acion,a fic tem como personagem central Hyuuga Hinata,ela e outros personagens tem que proteger dois pergaminhos de uma organização o qual ela ja participou,mas abandonou,querem saber mais me deixem feliz comentem nas minhas fics,pois quanto mais review,mais imaginação,mas progresso para termina-la e postar de uma vez não acham.Vou indo então bjokas

PS:Quem for o primeiro a dizer quantas vezes eu coloquei a frase "Estava cansado"como escrevi ok,mas quem for o primeiro podera escolher um casal para mim fazer uma dizendo é pra ser exatamente como escrevi.

Musa Hyuuga


	3. A Viagem Nada Normal Parte 1 e 2

No capitulo anterior (X) On

Todos aos poucos foram se dissipando ou indo para suas casas ou saindo para algum restaurante como Naruto, Miharu, Chouji, Kiba, Izume e Shino fizeram.

No Capitulo anterior (X) Off

**3-A Viagem Nada Normal Parte 1**

Hinata voltava do restaurante Ichiraku com Gaara, onde nem comer direito conseguiu, já que não parava de olhar para o Uzumaki que também tinha ido almoçar, não se entendia, afinal o Naruto não queria nada com ela, mas mesmo assim, seu coração não percebia isso, e sofria toda vez que ele conversava com alguma garota que não fosse ela, mas já tinha se decidido, não sofreria por amor novamente não depois daquilo não depois de ter dado tudo aquela pessoa e ela ter lhe recompensado com nada alem de um simples "foi bom enquanto durou" não se iludir novamente nem com Naruto nem com ninguém.

Gaara-Algum problema Hinata, você esta muito quieta?

Hinata -Não é nada apenas me lembrando de algumas coisas -Disse com um pequeno sorriso-Mas e você como está?

Gaara -Normal

Hinata -Tudo bem se não quiser falar Gaara, mas não diga esta 'normal' porque isso não é verdade.

Gaara -Olha quem fala, está andando que nem defunta, falando como defunta, mas vive dizendo 'não é nada'...

Ino -Parem de dormir no ponto -Gritou

Hinata -De onde você veio?

Kiddo - O T. I. A. U. chegou gente.

Izume -O quê?

Sasori -O T.I.A.U., Transporte Intervilas Ai no Umi.

Lee -Nossa Mikagawa-san, você é muito esperto!

Mari-Undy -Ele só leu a placa - Apontando para uma placa escrita "Transporte Intervilas Ai no Umi".gota

Mai -Vamo entra poxucho.

Sakura -O que ela disse?

Izume -Para entrarmos.

Tenten -Pensei que ela disse: "Eu sou um porco" XD

Temari -Sem graça.

Neji -Vamos entrar logo.

Enquanto todos já escolhiam seus lugares no tal T.I.A.U..Hinata estava escutando a Ino discutir com o Gaara sobre dormir no ponto.

Hinata -Mas o que diabos significa "dormir no ponto" ?

Shino - Quer dizer descuidar-se, não agir na hora certa.

Hinata -Ah, mas a gente não se descuidou, eu estava esperando o Neji com minha mala e conversando com o Gaara.

Kiba-O Neji ta lá dentro.

Hinata -É? gota

Shino-Sim.

Ino -Você não pode simplesmente chegar aqui e querer mandar eu parar de falar as minhas expressões, seu bafo de onça?

Gaara -Eu mando e mato quem quiser, sua...sua

Kiba -Porca?

Gaara e Ino- Não se intrometa -Os gritaram e bufaram juntos.

Hinata -Ta já chega dessa briga de namorados, vamos entrar no T.I.A.U. - Disse a garota ja empurrando os dois pra dentro do veiculo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Espaço pra avisar que isso é o começo antigo que eu fiz e a partir daki começo com um novo método de escrita um pouco semelhante mas com algumas diferenças

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**3-A Viagem Nada Normal Parte 2**

Como é que é?-Gritava estérica a garota ao adentrar no ônibus e perceber que só restavam dois lugares e para duas pessoas ela e Gaara.

Olhou para o garoto que lhe irritava profundamente e o qual tinha o desejo de se pendurar no pescoço não como fazia com seu querido Sasuke-kun mas como faria com sua pior inimiga e talvez melhor amiga Sakura, odiava o jeito metido que achava que podia comandar todos do jeito que queria, o seu cabelo que brilhava como fogo ao sol também a irritava e seu sorriso convencido que as vezes ouvia Tenten comentar com Hinata dizendo que era maravilhoso,como "alguém" como ele podia ter algo de maravilhoso? Ele era um assassino convencido e ignorante e seu ódio por ele era tão intenso que chegava a dar medo em si mesma, por fim virou para a sua amiga do peito a sempre doce e gentil Hinata olhando-a de maneira suplicante e murmurou:

-Hinata-chan troca de lugar comigo?

-Er Ino-san não acho que seja um boa idéia Nii-san me pediu pra sentar do lado dele.

-Neji eu posso me sentar ao seu lado - Não entendeu muito bem porque mas algo a deixou surpresa e muito,o Hyuuga abriu um sorriso e vindo dele era algo muito estranho afinal o sorriso era quente e fez até o seu rosto queimar ao ouvir a resposta do garoto.

-Claro que pode ninguém vai querer que você se irrite com alguem como Gaara-san não é?

-Acho que não né ?- Respondeu a garota ainda tentando entender a ação do jovem de olhos perolados a sua frente e pior ainda o porque da sua "reação"

Vendo Hinata se levatantar e sentar-se no lugar que anteriormente seria dela ao lado do Sabaku se sentou perto do Hyuuga e pegou uma revista "Kunoichi's na Moda" para interter-se e não pensar no sorriso que para ela tinha sido mais radiante que o sol num dia de verão.

------------------------------------------

**N/A:**Yo o/

Eu sei que muita gente deve tá pensando,ela só pode estar louca NejiXIno bem podem me chamar de louca eu mesma só reparei o que escrevi quando terminei e isso pode ser só um pega-ratão como também pode ser real mas pretendo fazer a cabeça de vocês girar,como podem ver estou me concentrando mais na Ino né quero antes de seguir pro meu casal principal deixar um pouco de drama nos outros esses que ñ pretendo mais adiante mostrar as brigas nem nada só é claro na presença de um dos principais,estou depois de muito tempo voltando a escrever fics e estou um pouco enferrujada e com mil ideias na cabeça porém quero terminar minha fics começadas perdoem me se ñ gostarem de algo mas nem sempre podemos agradar a todos mas espero que apreciem esse capitulo feito num dia de inspiração que é hoje dia 4/1/08 as 5 pra 1 da manhã XD

**Agradeço a todos os comentários**

Julia Gondim

Hinata Hyuuga xD

Uchiha Hinatah

RaposaVermelha

hyuugalua

Deby-chan

Mariana

Haruhi Hyuuga

Saki-chan - The uchiha girl

tammy

**Kiraya Musa **


End file.
